That Little School Girl Uniform
by becks-castle41319
Summary: School Dance. Required uniforms. Some choose to alter them, others don't. What happens between two fiesty teenagers on the dance floor? DL


Disclaimer: I do not own...

_**That Little School Girl Uniform**_

_**Logan Reese P.O.V**_

We have a dance tonight. Unfortunately, PCA had just announced that we are required to wear uniforms.

Stupid Shit...

We had to do computer match-ups again, I ended up with Ms. Dana Cruz.

How lucky can a guy get?

I made my way into the gym, wearing black shoes, dress pants, and a baby blue button-up dress shirt with a loose purple tie.

I took a seat at a nearby table, watching everyone dance. The gang was supposed to meet me here.

Speaking of which...

Zoey, Michael, Chase, Lola and Dana walked up.

"Hey Logan." They greeted and sat down. They were all dressed proper, that is...all but one...

"Dana, you shouldn't be wearing something so revealing." Zoey pointed out.

"I can wear whatever I want." Dana shot back, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Whatever, Chase let's dance!" Zoey pulled Chase's arm and led him to the dance floor. Lola did the same to Michael. It was only me and Dana.

I moved closer until our shoulders were touching, I looked fully at what she was wearing.

Very loose purple tie, white button-up shirt which was buttoned VERY low, I could see her black lace bra. A very short skirt, and stilettos. She smelled like lavender and vanilla, heavenly. She looked really pretty.

"So Dana, wanna dance?" I asked, giving her one of my best smiles. Not a smirk, a smile.

"I guess, I got nothing better to do anyway." She said and I followed her out to the dance floor. It was a fast song, and it gave me opportunity to look at her figure. How she moved.

Stunning...

"I like the outfit Cruz. Very sexy." I say and wink. She scoffs and rolls her eyes, but smiles all the while.

"Not looking too bad yourself Reese." She replied. I smiled. I felt a push behind me and I ended up right behind this gorgeous girl. Now, I only call her gorgeous and stuff cause she is. Other girls might just be sexy lookin', but she has the whole package, probably a sexy brain too.

She turned around and I felt her chest press against mine. The feeling was so...

Incredible...

Suddenly, a slow song came on, and we looked around a bit confused.

"Um...wanna dance?" I asked. I mean, I wasn't about to give up the opportunity to slow dance with such a beautiful girl.

"Sure, I don't wanna look like a weirdo just standing here." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck as mine went around her waist. We danced for a bit until I felt her rest her head on my chest. Her hair smelled heavenly. Cherries and cream, yummy. I lowered my mouth to her ear.

"You really do look pretty tonight Dana. I'm not just saying that." I whispered. She looked up at me and smiled, pulling herself closer to me.

"Thanks Logan." She whispered back, causing me to softly smile, looking down at her. So...

Pretty...

"I didn't know a little school girl uniform could look so good." I flirted. I saw her cheeks turn a light pink.

"You like what you see Reese?" She gestured towards herself, although I think she caught me staring specifically at her boobs. I'm a guy, so sue me.

"Maybe, depends. You like what you see?" I teased.

"Maybe. Only one way to find out." She replied. I had a puzzled look on my face. What did she mean by that?

She leaned up and kissed my neck, now...I think I know why she did this. She knew it would drive me mad, knowing I would want her by the um...temptation in my pants. I felt her smirk against my neck. I moaned lowly as she hit a spot just below my earlobe which drove me wild.

"Dana..." She pulled back and smirked.

"I knew it. You can't resist Reese." I smiled at that.

"Maybe I don't want to." I replied, earning a confused look from her. I leaned in and kissed her lips. They were so...

Soft...

Warm...

Inviting...

Tasty...

I felt her kiss back, emotions running high, no stopping us. It suddenly turned into a full-on make-out session in the middle of the dance-floor.

We pulled away at the same time.

"Wow." She breathed out. I was standing there, looking into her eyes, trying to catch my breath.

"Dana, I love you." I admitted and looked her in the eyes.

"Logan...I-I love you too." She smiled warmly back and kissed me, only this one was shorter, but just as sweet as the first.

And to think this all happened because of a...

Little School Girl Uniform.

**Cute! Review and tell me what you guys thought of it. It just popped into my head one day, so I decided to post it.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


End file.
